You're mine
by Dayylie
Summary: HIATUS IxK; When Ichigo knows her heart wants Kish, what will she do? Will she leave Masaya? And will he let her go? All major pairings included.
1. Prologue

**disclaiming: I don't own TMM.**

**+Prologue+**

* * *

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"Eh? Who's calling me?"

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wait for me! Wai-"

"Who are you? Where are you? Wait! Don't go yet.."

Ichigo woke up, sweating all over. There it was, again. The dream. She has been having that dream for days now, yet it wasn't a nightmare. It didn't scare her, but made her feel lost. She was yearning for something, but what?

"Baby.. You okay?" A sleepy voice asked and from under the blankets popped out Masaya's head.

Ichigo murmered a soft yes and wiped at her brow.

"You really okay?" He asked, gently carressing Ichigo's face. Ichigo smiled at him sweetly, and nodded. Masaya proceeded to eveloping her in a deep kiss, nibbling at her lower lip slightly. Ichigo giggled into the kiss. She loved it when Masaya did this. But tonight it seemed to be a bit annoying. She pushed Masaya away, still smiling, though her brows creased together slightly. Masaya didn't get the hint, he tried to embrace Ichigo again but Ichigo struggled.

"What's the matter? Baby? You seem different today.." He grumbled, rather angrily it seems.

"Nothing.. I'm just tired tonight.." Ichigo mumbled, laying down to sleep. She shut her eyes pretending to sleep. She could hear the bed creak as Masaya fell onto the bed. It was silent in the room except for the occasional snort from Masaya as he gradually fell asleep. Ichigo opened her eyes, as wide as ever. Who was that in the dream? Why did I refuse Masaya tonight? I...

She kept her eyes open for the rest of the night, questioning herself.

Something was coming.

* * *

_yes! A TMM fanfic at last_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

_

* * *

Hi! This must be the third time I'm changing the text and spelling. But I want it perfect you see... Anyway. Chappie3 would be up soon! Just wait! And in this chappie..(I almost said episode--') Kish and Ichigo... Not saying! Hee. Read on!

* * *

_**Not owning TMM.**

**Chapter1**

* * *

It had been one year since Ichigo and Masaya married. They were happy indeed. But the truth is that Ichigo started to find her prince wasn't as perfect as she thought he would be. He _spoke_ vulgarities sometimes. He was violent.

_But what could I do? I love him._

Ichigo walked along the busy street. Huge signs of discount offer hang around the shops. Giggling girls looking through the store windows at the wide variety of glamorous outfits. Store owners shouting out offers at the top of their voices. It was a typical day. A really typical day. She just had to buy the ingrediants for Masaya's bento and send it to him. Then she'll rest home watching television until Masaya came home. And the typical day would be over. Ichigo sighed. It was.. sort of boring doing the same thing every day.. How she wished she could meet her friends.. But Masaya had been against it, for god-knows-what reasons. He slapped her when she tried to suggest it. _Slapped._ Ichigo sighed again.

The supermarket was now just a stone's throw away. A corner of her eye caught sight of the park near the supermarket. That was where.. She and Masaya first had their date. The date was crashed when she had been appointed one of the five mews. Fond memories came to Ichigo's mind as she thought of the times her friends and her fought the evil aliens, Kish, Pie and Tart. And when the end was near. Masaya evolved into Deep Blue. And Kish had tried to save her.

_Kish_.. Ichigo suddenly remembered the greenish alien. How he had stolen her first kiss ever. How he had tried to make her his. Ichigo blushed slightly.

"No no.. What were you thinking? Ichigo!!" She slapped herself mentally. She started walking towards the supermarket promptly, refusing to think of Kish anymore. Just then, as though by magic, she saw something in the air. Was that a hand?

"_Eh_? A hand?!" Ichigo stared into the air, shocked. Almost immediately after that, she felt herself been lifted up into the air. Her grocery bag dropped and she stifled a scream. What was hapening? Now she couldn't see a thing. It was black all over. Just like.. Just like in the dream! She was placed gently on something hard (floor I think). She shivered. It sure was cold here.

"Calm down. It's only me." She felt a whisper in her ear. It sounded familiar.. It sounded like..

"Kish!" Ichigo gasped. The greenish alien landed in front of her and grinned playfully. He has grown taller, it seems. And he seem much more mature.

"What the heck were you doing? And where am I?" Ichigo was angry when she saw Kish's cheeky face. She tried to stand up but Kish pushed her down and made her sit. He certainly has grown strong as Ichigo felt herself been pressed down hard. She couldn't even struggle.

"Ahw. You look so cute when you're angry! And you are in our ship of course. Duh. And I wanted to see you, so I brought you here! Tart and I are having a holiday trip so we decided to come her." He grinned and handed over a grocery bag, "Yours, I presume."

"Yes and no thanks to you!" Ichigo grabbed the bag. She was secrestly pleased at seeing Kish. But she couldn't show it could she? They were enemies last time.

There was a period of awkward silence. None spoke for a very long time. Kish was staring off into space. Ichigo was playing with her nails. _A/N: How strange... --'_

"So..." Kish broke the silence. He was still staring into space, "Heard that you and Masaya got _err._ Married."

"Hn. Yeah." Ichigo mumbled, Kish said no more. In an attempt to prevent further silences, she continued. "Where's Tart? I thought you said he was with you?"

"Went to look for Pudding, obviously. He has a **crush** on her."

Ichigo giggled. It was probably a universal fact yet Pudding seem to know nothing of it.

"Is Pai here?"

"No.. He has some business in our place. But I think he's trying to avoid meeting Zakuro." Kish replied. Ichigo smiled again.

Her smile faded as she thought of the fact that she hasn't heard from all her friends. The chat was making her feel lonelier than ever. She tried to fight back her tears but they seem to insist on falling down her cheeks. Kish saw them and was alarmed.

_Did I do anything? Wha-?_ He leaned forward and tried to brush away her tears. His finger touched her cheeks slightly. It was cooling. Ichigo felt it. And her cheeks went red. Kish probably felt it too because he seem to turn pink slightly.

"Sorry.." Kish suddenly realised they were nose to nose and immediately jerked back. He still loved Ichigo. But he didn't want to hurt her. _He knew she loved Masaya._

Ichigo stared as Kish jumped back and stood up. She felt a sudden sharp pain within. She wanted Kish to be like before. To _always_ want her.

"I should go now." She scrambled up. Kish nodded in silence. She felt her body sink down into the floor and everything was black, once more. Then she landed on the ground again. She blinked. It was startling bright now and the buzz of the city came back to her ears. Kish was gone.

_Was it a dream? Was it?_

_It wasn't._

She could still feel Kish's touch on her cheeks.

* * *

_That night._

Masaya pushed her to the floor and slapped her again and again.

"How dare you? You- " Masaya was having a horrible tantrum. And Ichigo was the victim.

"Sorry! Masaya! Stop! Please!" Ichigo didn't know whatever was the matter. But she knew she had to calm him down first. She beared with the attacks that came raining on her. She felt pain piercing through her shoulder blades and heard a crack somewhere. But she didn't struggle. She didn't what to hurt Masaya. She loved him too much. But what she didn't know was, her yearning for another man _A/N: obvious. should be alien actually_. was growing, strong and fast.

* * *

Kish sat curled up in an armchair. He was deep in thought. Tart had not arrived home yet. 

"Sheesh. Probably having a great time with Pudding." He thought. Then he thought of Ichigo again. She was still beautiful. Probably more than ever. But why was she crying? He had to find out. He wanted to love her, even.. If she loved Masaya more. Even if she won't choose him.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all your supports and reviews! Chappie 3 would be up soon! In this chappie There's Pudding and Tart **rabu rabu** 33 Yay!_

_Not owning TMM._

* * *

**Chapter2 **

* * *

"Lettuce!!! Come and help!! AH!" Mint cried out in her shrillest voice. Lettuce stabled her glasses and rush into the kitchen. The roast chicken which was suppose to be golden brown was now of a balckest black and producing black fumes. Mint could be seen on the floor. "Mint-chan!" She covered her mouth and shouted. 

"Here.." Mint's voice was faint and barely audible. Lettuce took a deep breath and rush into the fumes. She groped about and found Mint, seemingly unconscious. She pulled and dragged her along the floor until they finally reached the outside. Then she immediately went in and poured a whole bucket of water over the inedible chicken. The flames went out at once. Lettuce heaved a sigh of relief. This was probably the fifth time this had happen. Twice at Pudding's and thrice here. Mint just couldn't cook!

* * *

"You better now?" Lettuce handed the now-conscious Mint a glas of water as she rested on the sofa in Lettuce's small apartment. "Hn. Yeah.." Mint sniffed. She knew she was a failure. But she did so wanted to cook for her idol Zakuro, even once! She sighed loudly. 

"I'm so sorry for bringing you trouble, Lettuce-chan. But my parents wouldn't let me cook at home." Mint said. Lettuce could imagine why. She smiled and shook her head, "It's no trouble. But you would hurt yourself one day, you know."

Mint hang her head and sighed again. Zakuro had been out on a promotion trail around the world for her new album and was going to be back in another two weeks' time. She had to learn cooking before then! Mint raised her haed and suddenly, grabbed Lettuce's hands.

"Please Lettuce-chan, You've got to teach me! Zakuro's going to be back soon!" She cried desperately. Lettuce nodded, exasperated. She had been trying to teach Mint for two weeks yet..

Just then, the door bell rang.

* * *

"Coming!" Lettuce skipped over to the door and opened the door gracefully. Her eyes were widened in surprise as the greenish alien in front of her bowed low. "Morning. Lettuce-san." Kish smiled, "Don't look so surprised. I came for a visit. It would be rude if I didn't come wouldn't it?" 

Lettuce stared as the alien pushed her aside gently and passed through the door. She numbly closed the door and felt immensely afraid. What was going on? Were the aliens returning to control earth? Kish had gone into the living room where Mint was. Lettuce hurried in after him. Mint took a look at Kish and her jaws fell open. Both girls gaped as the alien made himself comfortable on an armchair.

"Um. You girls okay? You look like octopuses." Kish remarked, grinning. Mint recovered first.

"What are you doing here? And wha- what do you want?" She said, climbing up from the sofa seat.

"Ooh nothing. Don't worry. I'm not gonna take over the world. If that is what you are thinking, Lettuce-san." Kish looked directly at Lettuce, making her blush. She hurriedly patted her dress, and adjusted her glasses. She always did this when she tried to stay calm. Mint now glared at Kish.

"So? What are you doing here then?" She asked, appearing very unfriendly.

"I.. Um.. wanted to ask you guys about Ichigo." Kish coughed slightly, Mint's eyes glinted.

"Ichigo's married now. No use looking for her now!" She mocked him. Lettuce eyed Kish apprehensively before saying, "Yes, she is married now so we wish that you wouldn't go and disturb her."

"No! What I mean is has she been crying a lot this days? I saw her yesterday and she cried." Kish defended himself.

"She cried? Must be because of you! What did you do to her?" She demanded rudely, she always took Ichigo's safety as her second most important thing, Zakuro's safety being first of course, and she was worried now. Kish, however, ignored her and beckoned at Lettuce. Lettuce blushed again.

"Well.. " She started, "We haven't really seen her since her wedding. It seems Masaya didn't let her or something.." She trailed off. Actually, the other Mews were also worried about Ichigo. She seem to be busy and didn't have time for meet-ups. But the other Mews knew Ichigo treasured her friends a lot and would definitely come for a meet-up. Whatever was the reason, it wasn't good. Mint sensed this and she didn't say anything. In fact, no one said anything for a long time. Kish was deeply worried for Ichigo._ Was Masaya mistreating her? Was she crying because of this?_

* * *

"Ooh. Tart you shouldn't have! But thank you anyway, na no da!" Pudding smiled at Tart sweetly. She then reached up and gave Tart a peck on the cheek. Tart could feel his face heating up and he mumbled something inaudible. He had just given Pudding a bracelet he bought on his planet and she seemed genuinly pleased. Pudding didn't seem to think that anything was wrong, she skipped around her house, taking concern glances at her sleeping siblings as she did so. Tart sat down on the floor. He had grown taller, just like Kish, but his face still had the childish wild look in it. It made him look younger than he really was. Now Tart looked around the house. It was pretty messy. But still considered clean as Pudding was the only one who was doing the cleaning. Tart glanced at Pudding, she was balancing two glasses of juice on her head and walking towards him tiptoeing. Tart almost fell over. 

"Wha-?" Dumbfounded, he looked on as Pudding easily bounced across and placed the glasses onto the floor.

"You okay? Tart-kun na no da?" Pudding leaned in and asked in her special cute voice, "Why are you white and blue? And red?"

Tart coughed uncomfortably. He shook his head and grabbed the glass of water on the floor. He gulped it down. Then he started choking.

"Na no da!! You okay???" Pudding asked, knocking him hard on the back. Tart choked some more, his face turning redder. Finally he seem to be better and laid down on the floor. Pudding sighed in relief. She patted Tart 's head gently. Tart grabbed her hand and held it tight. He couldn't help it. Pudding felt herself blushing. What was happening? Why was she getting warmer? Pudding couldn't understand.

_Or maybe she could?_

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers! Here is Chappie 3, as I have promised! **

**Still don't own TMM. TT**

**Chapter3**

* * *

Ichigo blinked. It was dark. But having the genes of a cat, she got used to the surroundings easily and she looked around. Her wrists and ankle were painful. Something was bounding them. Ichigo realised, with much shock, that she was now being tied up on the bed in the room which she and Masaya shared. She twisted and turned, and managed to sit up. 

Ichigo struggled hard to free herself. But to no avail. The ropes that bound her were too strong. And she was tired. Sweatbeads rolled down her forehead.

"_Ah_. My _dear_ little kitten. How are you feeling?" A cold voice pierced through the air. Ichigo jerked her head up and saw Masaya lolling at the doorframe. He was smiling, though his smile made her felt as though a thousand blades was piercing her heart. Ichigo shivered.

"Masaya-kun... Please help me!" Ichigo refused to believe that her prince was the one who had done this to her and she pleaded to him, hoping that he will regain his gentle and loving self. Masaya's smile widened. He slowly strolled forward and bent down, until he was eye to eye with Ichigo.

"My little kitten.. Don't worry.. Everything is ready.. Almost. You just have to wait here, be good.. This is your punishment for meeting that acursed alien."Masaya spoke softly but menancingly, "He will get his punishment soon!"

Ichigo's eyes were fearful. She didn't believe Masaya would do so to her. And now he was going to attack Kish? Ichigo felt her heart break.

"Masaya-kun... What is going on? Why... Kish?" Ichigo stammered. Masaya seem to flare up. His eyes glowed and he stood up. His coat swished and it hit Ichigo's face. It felt like a whip. Ichigo fell back on to the bed.

"Never.. Never say that name again!" He spat, before leaving the room. Ichigo could hear him lock the doors. Ichigo lay on the bed, and didn't make a sound. Her mind was numb. She was confused. She had never thought Masaya to be.. to be evil. Why was he doing this? Why? And where was this concern for Kish coming from? She suddenly longed for him. Longed to be in his care. He had been so caring and thoughtful when they met just yesterday. Not like Masaya. No not like Masaya at all!

_Then, she felt her head whirled. And her eyes closed_.

* * *

Kish sat on the floor. He was back in his ship once more. Tart was sleeping soundly in his room. It seems that he had been helping Pudding clean her house. It tired him down and he was sprawled on his bed. But Tart had a silly goofy smile on his face. 

Kish sighed heavily. What was happening to his little kitty?

"I have to do it. Even if she refuses to see me.." Kish mumbled, he stood up and with a flash, he disappeared into thin air.

Appearing almost immediately in the middle of a wide street, Kish took a good look around. This place hasn't changed! he thought in amazement. He was in the neighboorhood Ichigo lived. He had heard from Mint and Lettuce that Ichigo hasn't move far from her home. though Mint had told him **very** reluctantly.

Kish walked up the street. He observed every house's appearance carefully. He thought Ichigo would probably have a house filled with strawberries.. Or at least have strawberries growing in the frontyard, if the former wasn't possible. _(A/N:It's not possible Kish..)_

And he was right. For the latter. A natural and sweet smell floated towards him. Kish twitched his nose slightly and sniffed. Yes! It was strawberries! With new hope in his heart, Kish followed the scent and found himself in front of a beautiful house painted in white and brown. It almost seemed like a fairytale castle.

But no one could deny that a dangerous scent mixed with the delicious smell of the strawberries. Kish felt a sudden terror in him. Almost.. Almost like that time when Deep Blue stabbed him. He froze in front of the house, awful memories coming to his mind.

_The pain.. It had been unendurable.._ Kish's hands trembled slightly. He clenched his fists tight.

Just at that moment, the door to the house creaked open. Kish, startled, immediate teleported to a nearby tree top. Out came Masaya, his head hanging low. He wore his collars high. It covered half his face. It was though he was trying to avoid being seen.

Kish retreated into the shadows of the tree as Masaya walked off. Now he was even more suspicious and worried. Masaya. Why would he be trying to avoid being seen? Especially in front of his own house.

* * *

Lettuce slouched onto a chair. The last customer had just gone out with a satisfactory smile on her face. Cafe Mew was getting popular, and Lettuce felt more stressed than ever. She had to do all the chores now that Ichigo wasn't coming and Pudding had to leave early to take care of her siblings. Mint, obviously, was hopeless. She can't cook, so don't mention doing chores. Lettuce yawned. She could only study for collage at night these days because in the morning Mint would bug her for cooking skills and in the afternoon she had Cafe Mew to tend to. Lettuce yawned again. She adjusted her glasses and stretched a bit. As she stood up from the chair, she suddenly heard a soft chuckle from behind. 

Alarmed, she swirled around. There he was, standing by the pillar, Ryo. He had a unnerving smirk on his face.

Lettuce immediately adjusted her glasses again and patted her dress. Her face flushed red as she realised Ryo had been looking at her every movement since just now.

"Ai-ai. Don't be so worried. You did your job perfectly." Ryo said nonchanlantly. As he turned back to the stairs, he took a glance at Lettuce, and smiled.

"So Ja, My little Re-ta-tsu." He emphasized on her name. Before Lettuce could react, he had gone up the stairs. It took Lettuce a while before she fully digested what Ryo had just said.

"_Eh?_ **EH?!!**" Her face turned redder than ever. She could swear that Ryo had winked at her. _What?_ Lettuce adjusted her glasses and patted her dress again. Then she took a deep breath. A slight smile grew on her face as she proceeded to clear the tables and chairs.

* * *

_"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wait for me! Wai-"_

_"Who are you? Where are you? Wait! Don't go yet.."_

The dream. **Again.** Ichigo's eyes jerked open.

_Who was it? Who?_

She found herself still tied up. And Masaya wasn't back yet, it seems.

_Who was that? Who was that who called my name?_

Ichigo shut her eyes, hoping to remeber details of the dream.

_**Darkness.. Darkness and nothing.**_

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Are you okay?" Vaguely, she heard a soft voice. Must be the dream.. She murmered to herself. Then she felt someone's hands on her shoulders.

"Ichigo!" Her eyes flew open. They met a pair of golden orbs. That looked like ... looked like ... _Kish_? Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ichigo! Are you okay? Don't worry! I'll untie you now!" Kish mumbled. Her brow was wet with sweat. His face was full of worry and concern. Ichigo stared.

"Kish... Are you a dream?" She whispered. Kish stopped whatever he was doing, and went close to her. Their noses were almost touching. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat.

"No. My little kitty..." he whispered back, Ichigo felt his warm breath on her lip. Then Kish pressed his lips onto hers. Ichigo accepted it willingly. She had wanted Kish for so long, that... that she had forgotten that she loved him.

_Right from the start_.

But now she realises it. Her heart overflowed with happiness and she felt the bounds became looser and looser.

_She was free. _

_

* * *

_

I love the name re-ta-tsu! it's so much way better than lettuce..


	5. Chapter 4

**Not owning TMM.**

**Chapter4**

* * *

"Earth.." the tall lean figure whispered as he leaned against the railings, looking out at the huge glass panels of windows. The earth seem to shimmer. "It's beautiful.." he murmered, his lips moving slightly, "Just like you.."

Then suddenly the lights came on. One shone brightly on his face and he blinked. Raising a hand to shield the light, he felt a hand slowly curled around his waist from behind.

"Pai.. What are you doing in the dark again? _Missing_ Earth? It can't be right. _Hn_." Pai turned and saw the female who was now smirking to herself, "Only idiots like Kish and Tart would do so." Pai felt a twinge of annoyance, he removed the female's hand from his waist and pushed her away gently. Then he strolled out into the corridor of the ship he was on. He felt a piercing stare on his back as he turned out view. He headed towards his personal bedroom.

"I would rather be a idiot.. If I could see you again." He mumbled, throwing himself on his own bed.

* * *

"Don't worry. I'm always with you, I'll.. always love you." Kish gazed at Ichigo lovingly. She was sleeping soundly on the bed. Occasionally she twitched her nose slightly like a kitten. Kish smiled contendedly. He had teleported the both of them to his ship. And now Ichigo was having her deserved rest. Kish's thoughts turned to Masaya. Why did he do this? I thought he loved Ichigo.

"I'll have to get him for this." Kish's expression darkened, "Not now though. Ichigo needs me." He bent down and gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Masaya banged on the table, and swept everything that was on it off. The crystal globe that once sparkled in the love of his and Ichigo's wedding was no more. It lay, helplessly, on the ground, shattered into thousand pieces. Masaya stared at it. He kneeled down and he grabbed at his hair. He pulled at it and struggled, as if something was binding him.

"No no! Get back in there!" He cried, the voice was hoarse and deep.

"_Never! You can't make me!_" This time, the voice was soft, barely heard, but determined.

"I can!" With that, Masaya fell onto the floor, panting hard. A small smirk appeared on his face. He raised his hand above his eyes. The hand shook slightly. But he smirked wider and used the hand to wipe off the sweat that still dripping from his forehead.

"See.. I can. I have done it. And now.. The Mews and Kish shall be destroyed!" He gave a throaty laugh. And his eyes glinted red.

* * *

Zakuro shivered. It sure was cold in the airplane. She took out the lavendar shawl Mint had bought for her and drapped it on her shoulder. It felt warm.. Almost as warm as that pair of arms which had held her once, but not quite.

That pair of arms.. It was brief, the hug, but it told her all. And she knew what she wanted at that moment. That special moment. He was once hers. Now he was gone. Zakuro winced. She wasn't used to feeling so depressed. She had always been the stronger one, among all her friends. She couldn't be depressed by such a thing! As the old saying goes, there's plenty of fish in the ocean, so why worry? She was beautiful, perfect, and rich. No men could resist her. But yet.. Her heart longed for him.

"Pai.." Her thoughts flew to the dark-purple haired alien. It had been five years. Five years since the final battle ended. (_And one year since Ichigo married. So Ichigo married at 18. WOW.o.0_) Five years since they last look into each other's eyes. Five years.. Since she last been in his arms. The memories of that day slowly refolded in front of her mind.

"Zakuro-chan." A soft mumbling voice broke the silence. Zakuro turned, her face had been cut by a broken glass piece and now it was bleeding. Pai was standing in front of her. He slowly brushed his hand against her face. The wound was gone. Pai had healed her. She said nothing. But her heart ached. _He's going. He's going back_.

Then Pai made a movement, with their gaze still interlocked, he slowly pulled her towards him. Zakuro didn't resist.

Just like that. No one spoke. Nothing needed to be said. There was a special connection between them, and both knew it. At that point, Pai lifted her chin up, slightly. Zakuro felt a spark of electricity between them and her heart thumped faster than ever.

_He's going. He's going._

_And... And I'm never going to see him again._

Sudden realisation dawned on Zakuro.

She didn't want him to go. She wanted him. As her own.

But...

He left in the end and left nothing behind. Not even a kiss.

"Kish came... He interuppted everything." Zakuro thought bitterly, snapping back to reality, "Or maybe.. It's just fate?"

* * *

"Tart. Tart. Wake up." Tart turned over on the bed. Someone was pushing him roughly. He squinted in the dark.

"Kish. Stop bothering meh." Tart mumbled in annoyance. He curled up into a ball and continued sleeping.

"Too bad. You must wake up." It didn't sound like Kish. Tart wondered who could it be, no one could have got into the ship.. Unless...

The lights flickered on. Tart cursed softly. Whoever's the person, he's gonna get it! He thought, evil plans forming in his mind as he slowly climbed up from the bed. He turned as bloodshot eyes towards the person who stood beside his bed. Then he cried out in surprise.

"Pai! You came here after all!" The younger alien jumped up and hugged the waist of the older alien. Pai looked down and smiled, which rarely happens. He had indeed missed his young companion.

"Tsk-tsk. **Such** childishness. Tart. You're almost old enough to court!" Tart heard this disapproving voice and released the older alien. He realised, in horror, that there was someone else standing behind Pai.

_A very nasty someone._

* * *

* * *

Hahaha. I'm updating real quick ne? Perhaps the story's gonna finish soon. Muaha. But there's still a lot to go Is Masaya evil? Hm..

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

_Ooh. I was so hyper when I wrote this. I was listening to Brave Heart from Digimon. Heh. Happy reading! There's a OC character. But she's horrible! Even I shudder when I write about her. Eew._

_Not OWNING TMM. but I own this story. Yeah!_

**Chapter5**

* * *

"_Tsk-tsk_. Pai.. And I thought you had decent friends.. But looks like the rumors of Tart were true.. And so must be those of Kish. _Tsk-tsk_." The female clicked her tongue, which annoyed Tart very much. She had her hand on her hips and she wore a very ill-fashioned dress which reached her knees. Disgusted, he asked, not politely, 

"Why are you here? The infamous _Ovia_?" Emphasizing on the name, Tart looked inquringly at the lady. She blushed red and green at the same time, which proved to be very funny. For Tart let out a snort before he could help it. Ovia's face turned blue and red now. She obviously was fuming.

"Why.. You little brat!" She clenched her fist and took a deep breathe. "For your information, I am with Pai on our pre-honeymoon trip. And we are merely here cause Pai wanted to see his, ahem, friends." She continued smugly. Tart looked on in disbelief. Pai? With this old witch? Pai's look on his face confirmed this fact and for the first time in his life, Tart felt like edging away from Pai. It was way too shocking.

And then, at this point of time, Kish stuck his head through the door. He had needed the help of Tart to go get some food for Ichigo, for, well, he had to take care of Ichigo herself. He started but the words never left his lips. For his jaw hang open, and he was goggling at the scene in the room. Silence engulfed the room. Until Ovia cleared her throat impatiently.

"Well. I suppose you want to talk to your, er, friends alone for a while, and so, being the very understanding fiance I am, I shall leave for now." She slowly and very gracefully (_what she thinks_.) walked out. Kish immediately gave way to her. And saw Ovia gave him a dirty look before turning to the exit of the ship. Kish's jaw continued to hang open until she was finally gone from the ship.

Gulping, he crept into the room, and cautiously asked Tart, "Was that the infamous _Ovia_?" Tart nodded gravely, "And I'm afraid she is now the future wife of our dear friend Pai."

Tart sighed dramatically and looked in Pai's direction. Pai understood his expression - one of both disgust and pity, He said nothing, but retreated onto a chair. Kish's jaw hanged open as he stared at Pai, as if waiting for him to break this shocking and horrible truth.

"She is indeed my future wife, Kish, shut your mouth, literally." Pai mumbled. Kish unwillingly shut his mouth. He had already temporary forgotten the fact that Ichigo was sleeping in his room. He dropped onto Tart's bed and took a deep breath.

"Is it really so then.. **Oh my god. Oh my god**. That Ovia is going to be with Pai. So the rumors were true. **Oh my god**. The old witch. Who is like, _twice_ your age? She has a history of being the 'Most Unhygenic Alien' in the whole universe! Does your parents know nothing before they betroth you to her? **Oh my god**. She is going to be Pai's wife!" Kish fell onto the bed, mumbling.

"Not to mention the ugliest old witch in the world. You are going to have a tough life, Pai." Tart added in. Pai seemed resigned. He said nothing. Kish then suddenly remebered what he was here for, and jerked up from the bed.

"Tart. I just remembered. Go get me some food. There's none in the ice casing thingy."

"What? Why me? Can't you get it yourself?" Tart groaned.

"I have to take care of Ichigo!"

"Ichigo? The Ichigo Momomiya? She's in the ship?" Pai became interested. Kish nodded solemnly, then he summarised about the whole thing. The other two listened with rapt attention. And no one spoke for a while after Kish ended.

"I thought that Masaya guy would take care of Ichigo." Tart mumbled. He had taken a great liking to Ichigo because Pudding seem to like her a lot.

"Isn't it wierd? That it's that Masaya guy again. He was Deep Blue once. Do you think.." Pai's brain was working hard at logical explanations. He could only think of one.

_Someone was .. planning to return_.

* * *

Kish sat there in silence. As the Mews darted him suspicious and wierd looks. 

"Drinks." Ichigo came in and setted down some glasses of water on the table. She smiled slightly at Kish as she went pass him and Kish grinned back. It made him feel much more relaxed than before. But Mint and Zakuro continued to stare at him with animosity. Lettuce was staring down at her lap while Pudding sat playing red hands with Tart. Tart seemed to be permanently pink now. Ryo was lolling against a pillar, again, and having that bored look on his face.

"Okay. Guys. And.. Girls. Sorry." Kish started, "I have asked Ichigo to invite you for this-"

"Kish-kun na no da! Is it true when Tart says that you and Ichigo are together now? Na no da? And that Ichigo kicked Masaya out? Na no da-"

Kish immediately look at Tart with such venom that he actually looked down in guilt. Ichigo coughed uncomfortably. Mint snorted slightly. Kish, looking around, realised that all was waiting for his answer. He glanced at Ichigo and found that she was blushing. So cute! Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tender and romantic kiss. Ichigo was surprised, but she responded quickly. And started kissing back. Mint could be heard inhaling her breath sharply and the couple felt shocked gazes on their backs.

"There. Anymore to say?" They finally broke free. Kish's voice was rather breathless. And Ichigo was now blushing more furiously than before. Shock silence filled the room. Zakuro was shifting uneasily in her seat, something she normally won't do. Lettuce's face was pink. Ryo merely looked. And Keiichiro, who had just come out of the Kitchen, wondered why everyone was looking wierd.

"Nothing- Na no da!" Pudding cried out in her sweet cute voice, "You two look so sweet together! I hope Masaya-kun won't be angry ne?" She clutched Tart's arm and swung it around. Tart again became redder.

"Yeah. What about Masaya-kun? Ichigo?" Mint slowly said. Ichigo lowered her head, as if she was really guilty. But Kish smiled at her and held her hand.

"That's exactly what I'm here to tell you about." He slowly replied, scanning the room. Everyone was looking at him, some suspicious, some in wonder and some looked uninterested (_Ryo_.).

Keiichiro was interested, though. "What is it about Masaya-kun?"

"Well.. Ichigo, could you start? Tell them about everything."

"Kish.. But what if.."

"No what-ifs. Even if our suspicion was wrong, he still shouldn't have treated you like that." Ichigo gulped heavily. The memories slowly flooded back to her. The horrible ones.

Ichigo sighed. She had awoken in Kish's room, and saw Kish in a corner deep in thought. After much persuasion, Kish was finally willingly to tell him about Pai's suspicion. She was shocked of course, but immediately accepted the fact. And told Kish of the conversation Masaya had with her when she was tied up. Both decided to ask the other Mews for suggestion at the cafe. Kish had been uunwillingly to come along to speak. But Tart had been really enthusiastic, so he came along.

* * *

"And.. so." Ichigo's voice slowly faded away. She was shaking a bit. Kish leaned over and out his arm over her. Indeed, talking about something that was so horrible was hard, not to mention that it had been your loved one's fault.Ichigo's arms still bore the brusies thst Masaya had caused her. As well as where the ropes had bound her. She would often think of Masaya whenever she saw these bruises, and would shiver in fear. 

_His voice. His look. The venomous look._ They look as if it was from .. Deep Blue.

The cafe was quiet.

Zakuro was deep in thought. She had just got down the plane when she received the message to go to Cafe Mew from Ichigo.

"Pai's here? He's here?" something in her heart bounced. Was that a sign of happiness? Zakuro immediately shook herself mentally. No way. I don't have such thoughts.

Mint was worried. If something evil was going to start, does that mean she's gonna break her nails again? Then she'll have to go for nail manicure again! To heal her perfect nails. Mint groaned.

Lettuce was excited. Were the Mews going to get together and fight once more? That's great! Then the Mews would be working together again! And.. And she could hear _his_ voice more often, if there was indeed a mission.

Pudding was pulling at Tart's hair. It's great fun!

Tart was acting calm. But the flush was creeping up into his face.

Ryo was glancing at Lettuce. Why was she mumbling to herself? What was she mumbling? Why does she look so cute like that?

Keiichiro was thinking about what Ichigo had just said. If it was real.. then it won't be as easy.

It was going to be a tough fight. Much tougher than before.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

_Okayy! I know I haven't been updating.. Sorry! Anyway. PaiXZakuro rabu here:) And an eivl plan is brewing... Muahahas._

_Oh and to Forts, I'm not sure. I can't really decide whether to end off with a happy or sad ending.. Heheh. dodges tomato from KishxIchigo lovers_

_That gives mua an idea. Even though I said before that Masaya is.. well.. evil. _

_Who do you think Ichigo would go to in the end? Would she change her mind? Vote! With your comments. :)_

**

* * *

****Chapter6**

* * *

"Pai. I'm so glad we are finally leaving tomorrow!" Ovia threw her hands up, her ugly face twisted in joy, which made her even more grotesque. Pai looked away.

"Pai. Promise me. That you wouldn't come back here anymore.. It's so awful here."Ovia continued, her eyes glancing sharply at Pai.

"Mmh." Pai muttered something under his breath.

""What was that?"

"Nothing." Pai mumbled, "I'm going out for fresh air."

With that he disappeared into thin air and left a annoyed old witch standing there.

* * *

"Is it ready?" The voice was thundering and deep. It's no wonder that the seemingly-frail figure who bent dwon in front of him shivered slightly. 

"Yes almost. We only have to get her now. And if I can, the other one as well. Two would be better. Deep-Blue-sama." The figure spoke. It was soft and hoarse.

"Great. You are indeed a useful helper. Much better than Kish and Pai."

The figure who bent down seem to be cackling.

"Thank you. Master." He croaked.

"Now go." The figure slowly retreated back in to the shadows. Deep-Blue sat on his seat. His face was hidden.

"I have returned. And this time. It shall be a single attack. No Blue Knights! The world is mine to rule!"

* * *

"Hmm.." Zakuro could have sweared that she felt the ground trembled just now. The Mew's meeting had just ended. It was decided that Ryo shall keep a look of any suspicious things in the city, and that the Mews would meet every once a month, just in case. Ichigo, now that she couldn't return to her own house, was going to live at Pudding's house. To this Kish had argued, but the kick in the shine by Pudding said it all. Zakuro sighed. All the while during the meeting her heart was with another thing. With.. Him. 

He had returned. But.. He didn't come and see me. Nor did he come to the meeting..

Zakuro felt a slight annoyance and realised she was actually angry. At Pai's absence, Slapping herself mentally again, she walked on. She was in the park. Where.. Where Pai left her.

_Damn! Why am I so touchy on such things? Argh_.

Zakuro groaned. The memories that day drifted back to her again.

"Zakuro-chan." Zakuro froze. Someone had just called her name. Just like that day. And the voice... The voice.. Was so similar. She swerved around. And her purple orbs widened in surprise.

"P-Pai.." She mumbled, shock to find the tall alien right in front of her. The tall alien gazed down at her, and surprised her very much indeed. The determination and perseverance that had once glowed in his eyes were gone. Replacing them were resignment.. and sorrow? Zakuro's heart contracted in pain. Pai was looking so... helpless.. so vulnerable.

"Zakuro-chan." Pai whispered, "I am sorry."

"Pai! W-What are you talking about?" Zakuro was stumbling on her words.

"For falling in love with you and unable to be with you." He whispered softly in to her ear, "And for leaving you, confused."

Zakuro reached out her hands as Pai started to move back.

"No! No!" She gasped, "Don't go!"

Finally, she found strength in her legs and ran towards Pai, who seem to have the will to teleport away but couldn't. Zakuro jumped onto him and he caught her. Zakuro held him tight.

"I won't let you go! I won't!"

"You must."

"I won't- " Her words were cut short. Zakuro froze. He had just pressed his lips onto hers. And they felt.. They felt so soft. But Zakuro could feel the hesitance. She immediately kissed back. Oh how have she dream about this moment! Even if she wouldn't admit it, she knew she needed him. As Zakuro urged Pai to go deeper, Pai suddenly broke free from her.

"I must go.. Do not miss me.."Pai whispered in heavy breaths, Zakuro stared, as she felt a sudden whish by a ear. And a soft whisper.

"Do not love me."

Pai was gone.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

_Sorry for late update! I had a car accident. And couldn't use the computer.. Hahas. Long chappie, this time, in my opinion._

* * *

**Chapter7

* * *

**

"Kish.."

"Ichigo.."

"Urgh. Alright you two! Stop going all gooey over each other!" Mint was shaking, with disgust and fury. Ichigo giggled. She felt truly happy for once. This felt as if the days before had returned. Just that now she loved Kish.

Kish grinned awkwardly. He was happy, to actually have his koneko-chan to be with him. To smile at him. To return his passionate kisses. They were just sharing a goodbye kiss, for Kish was to go back to the ship. Pai had called for him. Slightly annoyed to be separated from his dear koneko-chan, he mumbled something under his breath. But slowly he floated into the air and disappeared with a pop.

Mint had her arms crossed on her chest. Ichigo was now gazing dreamily at the spot where Kish had vanished. It wasn't that she was angry at the alien, but in reality, she just felt a teeny weeny lonely and envious.

* * *

"Kish! You're finally here!" Tart grumbled, Kish had just appeared in his room.

"Hn. Where's Pai? He told me to come." Kish ignored Tart's remark and looked around the small room.

"Here." Pai strode into the room. He looked back cautiously, and slowly locked the door. Kish and Tart grinned. Though they felt pity for Pai to be stranded with Ovia, it was still pretty funny to see him trying hard to hide from her.

Neglecting to see their cheeky grins, Pai settled down on a comfy armchair. "Okay guys." His tone was pretty serious, "You guys remember the last time Deep Blue attacked?"

Kish turned slightly pale. How can he forget. That time.

"Anyway. I'm leaving soon so I would just like to leave a few instructions in case some-"

"What? You are leaving? This fast?" Tart cried out.

Pai nodded his head. He was expressionless. No one knew what he was really thinking about.

"Is it that Ovia?" Kish asked, in a low voice. Pai slowly nodded his head.

"Okay.. Anyway, guys, remember that.."

* * *

"You know you can't _just_ leave."

"I've told you Kish, I must. Ovia wants to leave."

"Damn! Why do you have to listen to that woman?"

"There's nothing here for me to stay anyway. Deep Blue.. You guys and the Mews can handle it."

"I think. You are just trying to hide from Zakuro. Right?" Kish turned around, his face set serious. Pai's eyes shot a sharp look at Kish.

"No. I have spoken to her. She'll understand." Pai mumbled.

"No she won't! She only think of you as a uncaring bastard! You bastard!" Kish was fuming now. He didn't really care about Zakuro, but more of how Pai's feels. Kish knows that Pai had been suffering. Suffering ever since their last departure. Kish knew. He had seen that look in his eyes when he called for him to go.

"What about you? Once Deep Blue is- No, if Deep Blue is gone, and Masaya returns to his kind and caring self, do you think Ichigo would still be with you?" Pai's question stumped Kish. He had never thought of it this way. He fell silent.

Sensing Kish's hesitance, he turned his head and mumbled a apology. Then he walked away, leaving Kish alone in the dark corrridor.

Kish could hear his head ringing with Pai's voice.

_do you think Ichigo would still be with you? do you - ?_

"Oh man. Damn love. Damn it!" He cursed softly.

_Why did you have to say it out? Why Pai?_

In truth, Kish knew. He had thought of it before. Denying it was all he could do because... Accepting it only brought pain, pain and _more_ pain.

_Yeah... What was going to happen once Masaya returned to his old self?_

"Ichigo... No matter what... Never will I leave you." Kish shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Unless... you can really smile... without me." He mumbled, before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

"Girls! Ichigo's tale was true! Deep Blue had lauched his first attack! The chimera animal! It's near the old rubbish dump! Go now!" Ryo's urgent voice beeped out of the Mews' pendants.

_"Na no da! Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!"_

_"Uhn. Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"_

_"Hn. Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!"_

Three of the Mews had arrived at the rubbish dump. But where were the other two?

"Ichigo-onee-san went to buy groceries, so she might be late Na no da!"

"Zakuro might have something on now. Anyway! Let's get this .. um.. where is the chimera animal? Ryo?"

"It's right behind you, girls!" Came Ryo's voice from their pendants. Lettuce gave a squeak and swirled around.

There it was. It was thrice their height. And fat. Mint made a wierd face. The chimara animal had tentacles. It was partially translucent and they could see something inside all that mass of gluey oozing gel.

"Ahhh!" Lettuce screamed as one of the tentacles came her way. It got hold of her ankle and pulled. Lettuce fell on to the ground immediately and was dragged towards the chimera animal.

"Reborn Mint Echo!" Mint shot one of her shinning arrows right on to the tentacles. A loud groan could be heard and Lettuce freed herself. However, the arrow seem to have no effect on the tentacles, it probably merely gave the animal some pain, for those tentacles wee waving and swiping about again.

"Pudding ring Inferno!" Pudding launched her attack. But it was no use. The chimara animal dodged it easily.

"It dodged! Wow." Mint pulled out an arrow again.

"Reborn Mint Echo!" The arrow went right through the thick gel, but then the arrow slowly melted and soon all was left was a small shining arrowhead. Mint stared in disbelief. Her attack. It had just been snuffed out, like that.

"Reborn Mint Echo!" She tried again. It was the same.

"Don't worry! Mint! Reborn Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce cried out her attack. BUt to no avail. The attack just seem to bounce off the chimera animal. However, this time, the girls seemed to have angered the chimera animal. It shrieked loudly and with one mighty sweep, it threw the girls off their feet. The girls, having lost their balance, landed on the ground groaning. Lettuce's glasses dropped and she couldn't see without them! With everything a confusing blur, Lettuce crawled about on the floor, not knowing that the chimera animal was edging towards her. Mint rubbed her sore head, and Pudding slowly hopped up from the gorund. Both noticed that Lettuce was in danger only then.

"Lettuce! Lettuce LOOK OU-" Mint screamed out in horror, Lettuce had found her glasses just in time and threw them back on. But too late. The Chimera animal towered over her. Lettuce screamed.

There was a flash of light across the sky.

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

_Sorry sorry if this seemed more like a filler chapter. _

_But I thought I wrote too little on Lettuce and Ryou. Yeah._

_Next chapter would be better! I hope.._

_In this chapter, however, i had a great fun with italics._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Uh.. What the?" A figure crawled out from under blankets. It was Kish. He rubbed his forehead and cursed softly. It was dark, and he had a damn headache. He groped for the clock in the darkness. 

"Damn it. Who shut the curtains? Prepare to die- whoever you are." Kish was in a extremely bad mood. It was quite apparent.

_10.06 _

_Ten dot zero six._

"What the fuck." Kish shook his head, and straightened himself, knocking over the few bottles by his bedside.

Juice bottles.

Kish muttered another swear word. Then he disappeared with a crack.

Reappearing in Tart's room, he kicked the younger alien who was sleeping soundly on his bed, making little snorting noises occassionally. It was cute, but obviously Kish, being in the bad mood he was in, ignored it. And mercilessly kicked him on the butt.

"Dude!" Tart jumped up with a start. He rubbed his butt which was throbbing painfully.

"Dude!" He cried again, "Whatdayathinkyawerdoin'?" He muttered sleepily. He ruffled his hair with his hand and at the same time shot a dangerous glare at Kish.

"Come on. We're late. Pai's leaving in ten minutes time." Kish yawned. He felt slightly better, after having successfully annoyed Tart. _Sort of better._

_Yeah. What Pai said was just a possibility. Right? A possi-_

"Come on then! Whatcha dazing off?" Tart mumbled, as he pulled a sleeveless shirt over his head.

Both disappeared at the same time.

* * *

Mint looked on in horror as Ryou ducked the chimera animal's swipes. Each swipe was fatal, she was sure of that. But Ryou seemed unfazed. And she noticed, as he fought and ducked, he would never let Lettuce be more then two metres away from him. 

Mint bit her lip. Ryou had arrived just in time when the chimera animal was about to harm Lettuce. And saved her like a prince. A dark knight.. Mint thought, a little wistful.

_Lucky girl. Better go and help. Lettuce seem to have hurt her ankle.. She's looking as if she's hurt.._

Mint swept a stand of hair away from her face and tucked it behaind her ear.

"Come on. Pudding! Let's go help!" She said to her companion. Pudding grinned. Both charged forward and swiftly launched their attacks. Together with Ryou's help, they managed to fight the chimera animal off for a while. Just enough time for Ryou to carry Lettuce off to a safer place.

* * *

"Ryou-kun!" Lettuce blushed as Ryou seized the chance and picked her up before leaping towards a huge tree. 

Having the abilities of a cat was good, Ryou then decided. He landed safely on a thick branch of the tree. He heard Lettuce cried out his name but he ignored it. He looked back, just to make sure they were safe.

_Good. Mint and Pudding seem to be able to put the chimera animal off for a while. A while to heal Lettuce's ankle, or wahtever that was hur-_

There was a sharp intake of breath. And Ryou swirled around. Lettuce's sweet face was scrunched up in pain. And her hand held a swollen ankle tight.

Ryou looked at Lettuce, his heart was in pain. You know, the pain that you feel when you have something precious of yours taken away. The kind of pain when you wished to be in the place of the hurt, and feel the pain for her.

_Her... Lettuce. _

_His R**e-ta-tsu**..._

* * *

Lettuce could not take the pain. She was going to bear with it at first. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Ryou to be worried. But then it was too much to take, it was too painful. 

"Lettuce, are you okay?" Ryou's voice was trembling slightly. His hand was still holding Lettuce's hand, and his grip tightened. Lettuce blushed and nodded. But it was obvious. She was faking it. The pain was on her face. Ryou used his free hand and brushed it across Letuce's face.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" He whispered softly into her ear, before gently taking her in his arms. Lettuce shivered. Not because of the wind, she decided. Her face was flushed. And the pain was still there.

_But somehow... It wasn't so painful now. When he's there, it not that painful..._

* * *

Kish smiled. Pai returned it, only slightly. 

Both was visibly awkward. But there was this connection still. The smiles were painful and bitter.

"Heh. Looks like Ovia's not coming! Oh-leh." Tart said, with a sarcastic smile plastered on his face.

"Quit it, Tart. We all know she's coming." Kish mumbled.

"I know. I'm just being sarcastic. Are you that idiotic?" Tart stuck out his tongue. Kish clenched his fist in good humour and gently pushed Tart's head, such that he wobbled slightly as he floated in the air.

"Hey!" Tart cried. Kish grinned at him.

Then he turned to look at Pai. Pai was silent. He was gazing at a nearby tree. It was autumn. The tree had barely any leaves on it.

_So empty._

Just like him.

_That's the truth._

"Pai." Kish's voice pulled him out from the danger of falling into the depths of despair, which he had fallen into millions of times, ever since **that** day.

"Pai. I think..." Kish started. But he stopped suddenly. His ears pricked up - they was extremely sensitive. Kish was often annoyed that he could pick up sounds way better then the other aliens. Call it a special ability. It was more like an annoying one. But this time he heard something interesting.

"Wait- Hey! Sounds like the Mews. And slashing. And fighting?!" Kish mumbled, his expression darkening. Ichigo's voice was not heard. Could she have been hurt?

"What is it? Kish?" Pai and Tart asked, worried at the alien's behaviour.

"Looks like the Mews are in trouble. And, Ichigo... " Kish listened more carefully, "And Zakuro might be hurt." He couldn't hear Zakuro either.

"Then let's go!" Tart cried. He was glad, very glad, that Pudding was not hurt.

Pai kept silent. He felt something clutch his heart.

_Hard to breath. _

_It's too hard.. without her..._

_I need her..._

Kish was about to turn away, but then he looked back at Pai. Tart kept silent. He understood that he shouldn't say anything at this moment.

"Do you want to live a life of regret?" Kish said, in a voice of deadly calm, after much silence, "Or just go for it and take what should have belonged to you?"

Pai hesitated.

_I need her..._

Kish sighed. And was about to teleport away. But he caught something. He turned back. And met Pai's eyes, in which a thousand flames seem to dance.

"I think," Pai smiled, "I'll pick the second option."

_I need her right now!_

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

I'm back! After so long a hiatus... I've decided to continue this.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Kish put his hand to his heart. It was beating. Beating hard. Ichigo was not hurt. But neither was she around.

At all.

After arriving at the battle scene, it was only then had he, and Pai, been told that Ichigo, and Zakuro, had not been seen since the start of the battle.

"Well. A comforting thought that is," Kish thought bitterly. He slowly paused, and observed the battle that had been ongoing before him.

"Fat and ugly.." Kish muttered, "Annoying."

He summoned his dragon swords - a long time since they were used - they felt slightly heavy. Like Kish's heart.

_Where was Ichigo?_

He stole a glance at the others.

_Aren't they worried at all? And Pai... ?_

"Oh whatever. Let me finish this overweight piece of rubbish." Kish growled.

It wasn't that easy. The chimera animal dodged much of his attacks. And Pai's. And Tart's. Well. Don't mention the Mews.

"Damn you!" Kish growled again. His golden orbs narrowed. And he bent low, looking for a chance to chance an attack.

Suddenly he freezed. A cold, unfriendly and unwelcoming presence occupied the air. Kish, from a corner of his eye, noticed that the others visibly stiffened.

That feeling...

That time...

In front of Ichigo's house...

_I don't want it..._

There was a scream.

***

"Urgh...!"

The figure swung his scythe down. Again.

But the other figure dogded. Before falling to the ground.

Thud was the sound created. And it echoed through the minds of everyone present.

The dark presence retreated back into the shadows.

Kish swear he heard more than a swish.

There was a laugh.

There was a groan.

There was a cry.

There was a scream

There was ...

There was shouts and footsteps. Slowly he felt himself being lifted up.

And then falling into a deep dark well.

Of dreams perhaps.

***

Lettuce shrieked. It was horrifying. Especially if you saw it on the top of a tree. Where everything was...

Exceptionally clear.

She couldn't hold back a scream, before doubling forward in pain. Her ankle was such a bother. Ryou grabbed her shoulders and held her against him. Lettuce felt herself blushing.

"This ... This is not the time! Lettuce Midorikawa!" Yet as pain shot up her ankle, she grabbed tighter onto Ryou's shirt.

"Ryou-kun... What happened?" Lettuce mumbled. Ryou's scent was so delicious. She could fall asleep in them. And perhaps taste them in her dream?

_Lettuce Midorikawa!_

Lettuce warned herself again.

Ryou kept silent. He was quite shocked himself. And he did want to go and help Kish. But what he couldn't deny was that Lettuce, here in his grasp, was hurt, and he did not want to leave her.

"Should we go down and help?" Lettuce mumbled again. The dark presence before had lifted slightly. And though there was still danger, Lettuce felt braver. She wanted to protect her friends.

"You stay here then. Okay?" Ryou said softly.

"But my ankle's oka- Mmh..!" Lettuce didn't continue. She didn't have the chance.

Someone's lips came crashing onto hers. Someone with gorgeous golden hair and mesmerising blue eyes.

"Ryou-kun!" Lettuce's emerald orbs widened in surprise and her face turned a shade of the pinkest of pink. Ryou smiled slightly.

"Stay here. I .." He looked away for a while, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Then he bent down and whispered something in her ear. Lettuce turned a deeper shade of red. Ryou tweaked her nose slightly before jumping off the tree, with great agility.

Lettuce's hand flew to her lips. Her mind raced wildly.

"I love you too, Ryou-kun.."

***

Pai was worried and slightly scared.

Okay. Make that very scared.

It was abnormal for him to feel fear. But this time it was it. The dark presence. Kish getting hurt. Zakuro missing.

Confusion and frustration stirred in his heart. And of course, fear. The worst mixture to ever exist.

Tart was terrified. He had turned a pale white. He was easily the most affected among the aliens because of his young age..

Pudding held Tart's hand tightly. Her face was set serious.

I know this time something's gonna happen. Yes na no da.

But I will not let him get hurt.

Mint felt a bit nauseous. Kish was covered in blood. It was a grisly scene. Secretly, she felt pity for him. And Ichigo.

Where was Ichigo? Why isn't her here yet? And where's Zakuro? Why wasn't she here?

Where? Why?

***

"Kish..."

"Wha-?" Kish swirled around. Oh god. He was in a place filled with flowers. The kind that you always see in dreams...

Am I in a dream then? Oh damn. They should really change the settings.

"Kish?" A familiar voice.

Kish's eyes wdiened in surprise as Ichigo slowly appeared before him. She smiled.

Kish reached out a hand. She held it. He felt an urge...

"Mnh." He pulled her into a deep kiss. It had been only one day. But it seemed a year. Paticularly because of the fact that he was so worried of her absence.

That brought him to that. He had to ask where she was... But let him enjoy the kiss first.

Kish slowly pulled Ichigo closer and deepened the kiss. It tasted like strawberry. Obviously. But he loved it. The past. The present. The future. Always.

Slowly he gently pushed her down into the grass. It was comfortable.

"Damn. Dreams are always so perfect." Kish thought, not that he complained of it though.

"Kish..." Her voice was silky, and she purred a little.

"Hn?"

"I want you, to go with me..."

"Sure, kitty. Where?" He grinned at Ichigo, whose eyes were just a little glazed over, whose cheeks were just a little red. His heart thumped.

"To..."

And suddenly the skies of the perfect dream setting darkened, and Ichigo started to slide away from him. Kish felt his body freeze, and he could only stare as Ichigo quietly slid away, as though on rollers. Her face was still smiling, but she seemed confused as well.

He couldn't speak. But in his mind he was screaming, "Wait for me! Wait-"

Kish felt his breath becoming shallower, and all of a sudden, he dropped into darkness.

***

This time he woke up, and saw himself in Mint's eyes.

"Mint...?" He mumbled, and despite his aching body, he suddenly crawled up from the ground.

"Mint! Where's Ichigo!"

"She's not here yet," Mint tried to pull him down, to let him rest, "You have open wounds!"

"I don't give a damn, why isn't Kitty here?"

"If you're going to be lovesick again, I'll inject you with these!" Mint held up several packets of tranquilizer - those used to drown you into sleep.

Kish stared warily at her, and sat down, his eyes darting around his surroundings. They were beneath a tree, and not far away they could see the Mew mews and the aliens standing around some shining globe.

"The chimera animal's... defeated." Mint muttered, as she dealt with the blood flowing from Kish's wounds.

"And what is that thing?" Kish asked, and winced as Mint pressed a gauze over the now-cleaned-up wound.

"How would I know?" Mint rolled her eyes, "It's just something left from it, I didn't even have time to look at it - because I had to take care of you!"

"Well then don't," Kish said sulkily, stumbling up.

"Fine!" They both stood up, and Mint carried the medical equipments and stalked off to where the other mew mews were. Kish trudged painfully behind.

As they neared the shining object, Kish felt himself shiver. So this was what that was in the chimera animal that had slashed his senses just now...

"Pai..." Kish shuffled slowly to where the mentioned alien was, and saw that both Pai and Tart were pale as sheets.

"Have- have you figured out what this is?"

"...No..." Pai's voice came out as shaky, "We're trying to..."

"There...there seem to be something in the middle of it," Tart squinted his eyes and pointed, just fast enough so Kish could see, and immediately dropped his arm. Pudding who stood beside grabbed it and looked worriedly at him.

The three aliens were obviously been overcome by coldness, and the source seemed to be the globe.

"Do you think we can enter it?" Ryou muttered aloud.

"Ryou!" Lettuce cried out shrilly - that didn't really sound like a great idea to her, particularly if Ryou volunteered.

"It's okay," Ryou put his arm around the green mew, "So? Pai?"

"I don't know," Pai said simply, his words shaking.

"Pai!" There was a voice from afar - it was Zakuro. Her hair tied up messily into a ponytail, Zakuro dumped the bicycle she had been riding to reach the place, and ran up to the group.

She threw herself at Pai - totally out of character, but everything she's been doing so far already is, that include: running away from work, riding a bicycle (she usually took limos) and even tying her her up messily (it was usually done by someone professional).

"Zakuro!" Pai felt a surge of warmth from the oncoming object, and he gladly embraced her back.

"You didn't leave," Zakuro whispered.

"I needed you,"

Zakuro blushed, and felt strange.

"Does that mean..." She muttered, feeling Pai's cool skin beneath her breath.

"Does that mean, I can love you? I can, right?"

"...Yes, Zakuro," Pai breathed into her neck.

"...Thank you..." And Zakuro felt tears coming up.

* * *


End file.
